Godzary Stu the Movie: Here Comes! Our Godzilla
One day iiiiiiiiiiinnnnn spaaaaaace Ultraman AmICoolYet and Ultrawoman NoYou'reNot were combatting a battalion of EX Omega Shin-Baltans. AmICoolYet shot his Coolium Ray and destroyed a large amount of them. AmICoolYe'''t: Am I cool yet? '''NoYou'reNot: No you're not NoYou'reNot fired her own beam and taking out every single EX Omega Shin-Baltan on the battlefield except one of them. NoYou'reNot: That's the real one, all the others are illusions AmICoolYet: Oh AmICoolYet: ANYWAY He ran up to the Baltan and punched it only for it to punch him back and step on his leg. AmICoolYet: Ouch! That really hurt you know! Now you shall feel the wrath of my ULTIMATEFORM!!! AmICoolYet henshined into his Finale Super Ultimate Shining Reube Saga Infinity Legend Trinity form and fired his Finale Super Ultimate Shining Reube Saga Infinity Legend Trinitium Beam which the Baltan dodged. AmICoolYet: NANI?!?!? NoYou'reNot rolled her eyes and tackled the Baltan, engaging in combat with it for a moment before finishing it off with her base form's beam. AmICoolYet: It got tired by dodging my beam NoYou'reNot:' '''Whatever Suddenly the two received a transmission from the Parody Garrison and a hologram of Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman appeared. '''UUU': Hi guys NoYou'reNot: Yo Triple-U what's up?" UUU: Nothing special, just sending this transmission to ask if you guys have seen Godzary Stu. AmICoolYet: I think he's went to his home universe for vacation, I think he deserves it from all the fighting he has to do. UUU: Deserves it my arse! By the time he finishes his transformation sequence we've killed all of the monsters! Go find him and tell him to return to the Parody Garrisons HQ at once! UUU signing off. Just then, AmICoolYet's sould broke in half. NoYou'reNot: He's right you know... AmICoolYet: Whatever let's go find Godzary. AmICoolYet opens a portal and the two fly in, emerging on Godzary's home universe and the credits roll in. Godzary Stu the Movie: Here Comes! Our Godzilla the title says and the silhouettes of Godzary, AmICoolYet, NoYou'reNot and some edgy robot Ghidorah stand in front of an epik explosive background. Cut to Earth, Godzary's human form is helping this universe's attack team "W.AG.GL.E.R.S." (stands for W'arriors '''Ag'ainst 'Gl'oriously 'E'xtreme 'R'edesigns that are 'S'hit) uncover some ancient spoooooky ruins in the middle of a forest that for some reason nobody had dug up even though it was visible to everyone who went to the forest. Suddenly, Godzary's human form trips on something and then gets up to look at it. It's some kind of sword idk. So he pulls it out and suddenly he feels an earthquake. The captain of W.AG.GL.E.R.S. orders them to move out and thankfully once they've all left the monster that was obviously burried beneath the temple emerges and uh oh it's some kind of weird Grand King fused with a Ghidorah. '''The Science Nerd of the Attck Team that Provides the Exposition: ZOMG IT BE THE GRAND KING GHIROAH ZE SEBUNTEENTH WHO WAS SPOKNE OF IN THE ANCENT SCRIPTURES AS DE DESROYER OF WRODLS WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE The captain slaps him. Captain: Men and women, shoot at this thing until an Ultra arrives or something! They shoot the thing for an hour or two to buy Godzary time to finish his transformation into his base form. Godzary: Skreeooonk He roars and gets slapped away by one of Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth's heads. Godzary: Yikes this guy is powerful! I better transform into my super duper final form! He henshins into his Fatium Ultimate form after another hour of transforming. Godzary: EXISTENCE DESTRUCTION BLAST!!!! The beam does jack shit on Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth because every Moviemons needs to withstand a billion finishers before it actually dies. Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth fires his Gran Gravity Laser the Seventeenth on Godzary and reverts him to his human form. So Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth is ready to blow Godzary the frick up until AmICoolYet and NoYou'reNot conveniantly arrive to attack Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth who retreats like a little b**ch. They revert to their human forms and talk to Godzary. Godzary: Wad up? NoYou'reNot: UUU wants your lazy arse on the Parody Garrison's HQ like, right now. She opens a portal to the Parody Garrison's HQ and pushes him in. Godzary: B-but what about Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth?!!?? AmICoolYet: We'll take care of him The portal closes. Suddenly Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth appears again, the duo transform and fight him again but this time lose because he got stronger during those 13 seconds he was away. Quickly, AmICoolYet realized the solution: a new form was needed. But Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth destroyed all his gimmicks lol. AmICoolYet: REEEEEEEEEEEE NoYou'reNot: Learn to fight without gimmicks god damn it! Both of them get oneshotted. AmICoolYet: Oh god oh fuck we need Godzary. NoYou'reNot: k, I'm calling UUU Meanwhile on the Parody Garrison's base. UUU: FIND A WAY TO TRANSFORM FASTER! Godzary: I'm trying uhu uhu uhuuuuuuu UUU: YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH (gets phone call) Hello? NoYou'reNot: Yo Triple-U, this Grand Ghidorah guy- AmICoolYet: IT'S GRAND KING GHIDORAH THE SEVENTEENTH NoYou'reNot: Whatever, so this Ghidorah with the really stupid and long name is kicking our arses could you send some back-up? AmICoolYet: NOT JUST ANY BACK-UP! WE NEED GODZARY! NoYou'reNot: No we don't. Just send OverPowered or someone to one-shot this thing. AmICoolYet: NO IT MUST BE GODZARY BECAUSE THIS IS HIS HOME UNIVERSE'S EARTH IT HE WILL BE VERY SAD IF SOMEONE ELSE SAVES IT AND THE HUMANS PRAISE THEM INSTEAD OF HIM NoYou'reNot: Okay fine... Triple-U send Godzary over and then scold him, k? UUU: No! Not until he manages to transform quicker! Godzary: B-but UUU-sama! My people need me! I can't stand here and watch their world burn, nor can I live with the fact I failed them and had someone else save them! Please let me go and I'll come back better, faster, stronger, wiser- UUU: Not happening Godzary: MEANIE >:[ Suddenly the sword he pulled out earlier starts to glow and teleports him to Earth. UUU: Hey where did he go?! Godzary, AmICoolYet and NoYou'reNot all transform to fight Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth but get stomped on once more. AmICoolYet: I wish I had my gimmicks! I could just transform into a brand new form and beat him! Godzary: Speaking of new forms, I have an idea. Godzary stabs himself with the sword and screams in pain. NoYou'reNot: Why would you do that?!? Godzary: I THOUGHT I'D BE CHARGED WITH ENERGY AND OBTAIN A NEW FORM! NoYou'reNot facepalms AmICoolYet: Oh no! Quickly! Let's lend him our energy to heal him! They do that and Godzary is healed, but suddenly he begins to glow and levitate. Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth shoots his Gran Gravity Beam the Seventeenth at him but the attack merely bounces off. A silver and red armour forms on Godzary and his appearance shifts to resemble the Final Wars Godzilla. Godzary Stu is no longer Godzary Stu, he now is... Ultimate King of Monsters and Ultras, Gojira the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken!!!!!!!!!!!! Godzary then pulls out all of his toys and duct-tapes them with the sword he picked up earlier forming the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Saber!!!!!!!!!!!!! and slashes the shit out of Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth. But then... Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth reveals a trick up his sleeve, he did not destroy AmICoolYet's gimmicks, rather he stole them! Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth then absorbs the gimmicks and becomes... Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth!!!!!!!!!! With this new power Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth goes toe-to-toe with Godzary, not even his epik DX weapon can overpower his foe. Meanwhile, AmICoolYet and NoYou'reNot can't even get a hit in because of how underpowered they are compared to Godzary and Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth. AmICoolYet: I'm so useless without my gimmicks uhu uhu uhuuuuu NoYou'reNot: Shut up and keep fighting! We wont stop until this thing is defeated the the Earth is saved! Suddenly Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth grows to the size of the moon and steps on the three of them, greatly weakening them. NoYou'reNot: I call bullshit! Why would you pull such a random ability out of nowhere! Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth: Let's remember this is my true form, a god, and that in plentiful mythologies, gods can size shift infinitely. NoYou'reNot: BULLSHIT! And how come you can talk all the sudden? Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth: Do not question me! For I am the God of the Void! The One who is Many! And you..... ARE NOTHING! Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth the fires his Wide Gran Gravity Beam the Sebunteenth at them but AmICoolYet takes the hit and dies. NoYou'reNot: Cousin! AmICoolYet: I'd rather be dead than be useless, at least I went down... as a hero...! (dies) Godzary: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Godzary gets SUPAR ANGREY and attacks Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth but is still not powerful enough to beat him. Meanwhile, deep from within NoYou'reNot something awakens, she had always hated her gimmick-loathing cousin, but she was genuinely sad about his heroic sacrifice. Suddenly, light began to flow from within them, enveloping them both. Once the light faded it revealed..... Ultra MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll! Ultra MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll charged at Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth Ultra MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll: Let's cut you down a size! Ultra MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll then fired an Ultra slash, cutting Grand King Ghidorah the Sebunteenth's name down to just Grand Ghidorah. After that he shot another Ultra Slash, shrinking him to his original size. Grand Ghidorah: NANI?!?!? Godzary shapeshifted the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Saber into the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Bow, firing arrows at the speed of light directly at Grand Ghidorah. Grand Ghidorah: This is not looking good for me... I SUMMON THE BEDROCK SHIELD! A dome composed entirely of bedrock formed around Grand Ghidorah, Godzary and MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll's attacks failed to do any damage whatsoever to the dome. MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll: What do we do now? Godzary: I have an idea! Godzary then shapeshifted the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Bow into the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Pickaxe and began to mine the bedrock, getting a full stack of 64 in minutes. Grand Ghidorah: Impossible! This is bad, really bad... I shall make my escape but hear me when I say... I will return! Grand Ghidorah began to fly away. Godzary: Not if I have to say anything about that! Godzary then fired his Specium Atomic Breath, blowing off one of Grand Ghidorah's wings, causing him to crash land on Earth before firing his Atomic Specium Ray, damaging him heavily. MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll: Let's finish this! Godzary nodded and the two fired their IStillHavePotential Ray and Atomic Specium Ray in union, obliterating Grand Ghidorah. Grand Ghidorah: I SHALL RETURN AS GRAND KING GHIDORAH THE SEBUNTEENTH SPECTRE IN THE NEXT SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies) Godzary and MaybeI'mNotThatBadAfterAll revert to their human forms, with the latter splitting to his components. AmICoolYet: WOW I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DO SOMETHING WITHOUT GIMMICKS!!!!! NoYou'reNot: Nice job cousin! AmICoolYet: Oh wow I've never heard you be nice to me before! Wait... is it because I am cool now?!? NoYou'reNot: Juuust a little AmICoolYet: OH YEAH! NoYou'reNot: I think it's time we return to the Parody Garrison's HQ, Triple-U is probably really pissed. Godzary: Well he wont be when he seems my new DX Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Saber! It only takes a button press for me to transform to my ULTIMATEFORM using it! THE END Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:UltraFan Trollpasta Series Category:True Examples of the Beauty of GodzillaLouise1+EmpressGhidorah1's Work